Appendicitis
by KlaineForeverLover07
Summary: Ryder gets appendicitis and Joe takes him to the hospital, where he also gives him some comfort. * Joe/ Ryder story, with some fatherly bond!*
1. Chapter 1

Ryder's stomach hurt, not like a normal stomachache though. It just hurt, which was weird. He didn't feel like he was going to throw up or anything, but it hurt. Ryder really wished now that he hadn't eaten that pork he made himself. Maybe that was it. On the other hand, was wasn't he having nausea? Just pain?

Ryder didn't know if this was normal or not, but all knew was that it hurt a lot. And sure enough he blamed himself for making and eating all the pork there was.

He laid on the couch and it started to hurt more. He put his plate of pork on the table and just lied there. He started to groan, it was hurting really bad. Ryder just wanted the pain to stop. He grasped onto his stomach, even though doing that made the pain even worse.

Lennox walked into the room and just gave Ryder weird looks, she probably just wanted Ryder to stop his complaining. "It's your fault for eating the pork, that wasn't completely cooked." Lennox said and Ryder sighed, heavily. It really hurt.

"I really don't feel good." Ryder said.

"Sorry, but I have better things to worry about. I have to figure out how to get Austin and Mel out of the picture and Joe and Mel into the picture." Lennox said, focusing on relationships, not paying any attention to her brother.

Lennox had talked to Joe before and he was now in the living room with both Lennox and Ryder, but poor Ryder couldn't pay any attention; he was in too much pain.

"What's wrong with him?" Joe asked Lennox.

"He just ate something he made. Probably made it toxic." Lennox said. "Don't worry, he will be fine."

"Ryder, what's wrong?" Joe asked him, ignoring Lennox's previous words and advice.

"I don't feel good." Ryder replied.

"Look, go throw up in the bathroom if you need to. We'll be back." Lennox said.

"I don't feel like that kind of sick to my stomach. It just—it just hurts." Ryder said and that was when Joe became really concerned. He didn't feel good, but only pain. No nausea?

"Where?" Joe asked and Lennox sighed, she didn't care about Ryder at the moment. She just wanted to get Joe and her aunt together.

"Right here." Ryder said, pointing to his lower abdomen. Joe had a feeling about what was wrong with Ryder, and it wasn't good. He walked over to him and felt Ryder's forehead and he felt warm; very warm. He was probably running a fever.

Ryder then put his hand over to place Ryder said was hurting. "Does it hurt when I press down on it? Like put pressure on it?" Joe asked as he did so and Ryder yelled out in pain. He nodded quickly, it really hurt.

"Ow, ow, ow. Joe! It really hurts!" Ryder screamed.

"Stop being a baby, you're fine. It's just the magic of your cooking." Lennox said, she had no idea what was actually going on with her brother.

"Lennox, trust me, it's not the pork. That didn't make him sick. This is something else and it isn't good." Joe said, he knew exactly what Ryder had.

"Ow! Please, make it stop!" Ryder pleaded, it hurt so bad.

"I know buddy, just hold on." Joe said, grabbing a blanket.

"Joe, are you sure we can't just come back?" Lennox asked, hoping that was an option. She was still focusing on the whole Joe, Mel, and Austin love triangle. But everyone didn't really care about that.

"Lennox, you're going to have to help me." Joe said and Lennox sighed. "We need to get your brother to the hospital, I'll explain on the way." Joe said and Lennox didn't understand what was so wrong with Ryder that they needed to go to the hospital?

"What do I need to do?" Lennox asked, wondering what she had to help with.

"I need you to help me get him off the couch and into the car." Joe said and Lennox arched her eyebrow.

"Why? I think he can get to the car on his own if a few minutes ago he could gobble down that pork like he was in some kind of eating contest." Lennox said, but there was no way Ryder could walk with what he had at the moment.

"Lennox, he can't walk. No right now, it wouldn't be good at all." Joe said and Lennox sighed, but then the two of them carefully got Ryder to his feet and in their own way, got him into the car. Lennox got in the back with him, while Joe started to drive towards the hospital.

"What's going on Joe?" Lennox asked.

"Whats—wrong with me?" Ryder asked, struggling as the pain started to get even worse and worse.

"Ryder, you have appendicitis." Joe told them.

_To Be Continued….._

* * *

**I hope you liked this so far, I just saw the winter premier tonight and when Ryder got appendicitis I was like OMG and Joe giving up trying to go get Mel for him, I just… I thought it was so sweet. :D**

**Also Mel and Joe are finally TOGETHER! :D**

**It gave me an idea. :) I love writing on the Joe and Ryder relationships and I that gave me an idea. I haven't written a Melissa & Joey story since "Phobia" and well, the premier and the Ryder thing got me to write one :D**

**I love the Joe/ Ryder relationship and if I am on here, that is pretty much what I will write for this category lol. And if you guys could, check out my other Ryder/ Joe story, "Phobia".**

**Anyway, please let me know what you thought of this and what you would maybe like to see. :D**

**Please REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ryder couldn't believe it, it was his appendix? Why couldn't it be just another stomachache? Then he could just vomit once and then he would feel much better afterwards. But no, he had to be taken to the hospital because something was seriously wrong with him. It wasn't confirmed yet, but sure enough, Ryder had appendicitis.

"Joe, are you sure?" Lennox asked. "I mean, do you think we could pop over to the restaurant and surprise aunt Mel and then take him to the hospital?"

Joe sighed, she was still focused on getting them together. "Lennox, his appendix could burst at any second now." He exclaimed, this was a serious matter. "Especially since your brother kept eating that pork."

"It was so good." Ryder added as the car was pulled out of the driveway and he started to head for the hospital. "Ow. Please. Hurry!" He pleaded. Joe was going as fast as he could, he knew that Ryder was in horrible pain and he wished he could get there faster.

"I know, buddy. We'll be there soon." Joe said. "Lennox, call Mel and tell her that we're taking Ryder to the hospital." Lennox took out her phone and dialed her aunt's number. She didn't pick up, so she tried calling it once more. Still no answer.

"She's still not answering?" Joe asked and Lennox sighed.

"Keep trying!" Ryder exclaimed and Lennox turned to him, looking at him very annoyed.

"I'm trying! This is your fault!" Lennox yelled.

"Yeah, I purposely did this so I could be rushed to the hospital, in excruciating pain." Ryder said, sarcastically.

"So you admit it?" Lennox asked and Ryder looked away and then felt the pain again. He lightly grasped his side, but that only made things worse and he screamed out in pain. "Alright, alright, I'll call the restaurant." Lennox said and did so, after looking up the number.

"Hello, can you give the phone to Mel Burke. She's my aunt and I need to reach her. It's very important." Lennox said to the man who answered the phone and then gave it to Mel.

"_Hello? Lennox?" _Mel answered over the phone.

"Aunt Mel, we have a problem. Ryder's sick, Joe thinks it's something with his appendix." Lennox said. "We're taking him to the hospital."

"_Oh my god. Is he okay?" _Mel asked.

"OW!" Ryder screamed, the pain just kept getting worse and worse.

"He's in pain, I can tell you that." Lennox said and then Ryder looked at her, with a dirty look. "Fine. You talk to her." Lennox gave the phone to Ryder and both boys rolled their eyes and Ryder put it to his ear, even though it hurt to move.

"_Hey Ryder, are you okay?" _Mel asked.

"No. It really hurts." Ryder told her. "Ow! I just want it to stop." He cried, it was hurting so much that he wanted to cry, but not now. Not over the phone, in the car with Joe and Lennox there. Especially Lennox, Ryder wasn't going to cry in front of her. She would once again just tell her it was his fault.

"_It's okay, Ryder. Just hold in there a little longer, okay?" _Mel told him. _"I'm on my way." _Mel then ended the call and Lennox took the phone from her brother and hissed in pain once again.

"Is she coming?" Joe asked.

"Yes." Ryder choked, it hurt so much that he didn't want to talk. He didn't want to move or do anything, everything made it hurt even more. He would do anything to make it stop.

"We're almost there, Ryder. Hold on." Joe said as he turned the corner and pulled into the parking lot. He parked the car and the got out and opened the door to Ryder's side. Lennox helped the best she could, but she made it harder for Ryder.

"Ow! Stop!" Ryder complained.

"Stop being a baby!" Lennox replied.

"Come on, Ryder." Joe said and then finally, Joe was able to get a good grip on Ryder to pick him up. He started to carry him into the building as Lennox followed him into the ER.

"Help!" Joe yelled, he knew this was urgent.

"What's wrong, sir?" One doctor asked, once he came over to him.

"This is—" Joe tried to say, what was he going to say? He wasn't a relative, but what could he say? And would they let him stay with him at least until Mel arrived? "My nephew. He's sick. I think it might be his appendix." He said, calmly and cleverly.

They brought over a gurney and Joe carefully placed Ryder on top of it. "Alright, what's his name?" One doctor asked, taking a closer look at him.

"Ryder." Joe told them and they turned back to him.

"Ryder, now I'm going to put my hand, here, and I want you to tell me if it hurts, okay?" The doctor said and went to touch it, but Ryder didn't want him to. He already had Joe do it and it hurt a lot; Ryder didn't want them to hurt him again.

"No!" Ryder exclaimed. "It's hurts, just help me." The doctor then carefully placed his hand on the area and Ryder yelled out in pain again, it happened again. Ryder knew it would and got another shot of pain; he hated this.

"Alright, let's get him a CT Scan." They said and started to take Ryder off, it was obvious what he had, but they had to make sure of course.

"Joe!" Ryder yelled as they started to take him away.

"Sir, you can follow us." The doctor said, Ryder obviously wanted Joe with him. Joe nodded and followed them as Lennox took a seat in one of the chairs in the waiting room. She would have to be there to greet Mel, if she got there before Joe could get back down there.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked that. :) Thank you guys for the kind reviews! I loved that and I hope you love this chapter even more and leave me some more great reviews. They got me to keep going! :D**

**Poor Ryder! I just love him so much. (I kind of watched "Frenemies just to see him lol)**

**Next chapter will probably have a lot of Joe/ Ryder moments, kind of like the fatherly stuff that I promised would be in this fic!**

**Please REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Joe went with the doctors as they took Ryder to take x-rays to determine what was wrong with him and what would have to be done. The x-rays didn't take too long to do, so Ryder wasn't there long. Soon enough, after the x-rays were taken, the doctor took both Ryder and Joe back to one of the beds they had available in the ER.

They left them both alone to go take a look at the x-rays. "Joe, what if it is my appendix?" Ryder asked, nervously. He knew what having appendicitis meant; surgery. Ryder didn't want to have surgery, the thought of having a doctor, multiple even, cut him open and take something out. "W-will they have to take m-my appendix out?"

Joe could tell how scared Ryder was of the thought of having to have surgery. It was pretty obvious that Ryder had it, however, he didn't want to jump to conclusions yet; or freak Ryder out anymore yet. "Let's not think about that now. The doctors will be back soon, you're going to be fine." Joe assured him, he didn't want to get into any of the details.

Soon enough a few doctors came in, they had finished looking over Ryder's x-rays and they knew what had to be done; even though they knew what Ryder had as soon as he came into the ER. "Okay, we looked over Ryder's x-rays and he does indeed have appendicitis." One of the doctors said and Ryder gulped.

Joe sighed and turned to the kid and could tell he was already getting scared again. "I need surgery?" Ryder asked and the doctors nodded.

"Yes, we're going to book the OR now, shouldn't be too long, but I'll have a nurse come in and give you some medication. It should help with all the pain until we can get you prepped and put under." A doctor explained. "Don't worry, the surgery is pretty simple, doesn't take long and you would only need to be kept here for overnight to 2 days at the most, just to keep watch."

"So he's okay for now?" Joe asked, he was just glad Ryder was okay. He was afraid that his appendix was about to rupture; that wouldn't have been good at all.

"Yes, we'll be back to get him later." The doctor said and left Joe and Ryder alone. Ryder didn't want surgery and Joe could see that. The fear was clearly shown on the boy's face and Joe felt bad for him. Soon enough a nurse came in, like the doctor said.

"Alright, I'm going to hook you up to an IV now." She told Ryder, he didn't respond. Probably could only think about the surgery. Soon enough she poked Ryder will the needle, which ultimately, got his attention.

"Alright, should be working soon enough. Doctor will be down for you shortly." The nurse said and then left the room. Joe knew he had to say something to Ryder. Just something to at least take his mind off the surgery for a second. Ryder looked absolutely terrified and Joe knew he needed to reassure him he was going to be fine.

"Ryder…" Joe tried to say, but wasn't given the chance; Ryder stopped him.

"I can't do this." Ryder interjected. "We need- I want to go home."

"I know, but we can't. You were lucky your appendix didn't burst. It was going to happen soon enough if we didn't get here in time." Joe said.

"But—I don't… want the surgery." Ryder said.

"I know, but it's not that bad." Joe assured him, but Ryder ignored that comment. The stress of the surgery was making Ryder starting to panic.

"They're g-going to c-cut me open. And take something out of me!" Ryder said, the thought wasn't very satisfying. Joe knew, if you put it like that it was like a recap of a kid's nightmare.

"Hey, lots of people have their appendix taken out. It won't take long at all." Joe said, but that didn't really help.

"What if I wake up in the middle of it? What if something goes wrong? What if I die? What if-?" Ryder asked, starting to panic about complications that were possible, but highly unlikely. Joe put his hand on Ryder's shoulder; Joe needed to calm Ryder down.

"Hey, hey, Ryder… You need to calm down, okay?" Joe said. Ryder looked at Joe and started to take deep breaths, it was helping a little. "Good. Now, I promise, you're going to be just fine, nothing is going to go wrong and you're going to wake up and you're going to be fine."

"What if I feel it?" Ryder asked.

"You might feel some pain afterwards, but other than that, you're going to be fine." Joe assured him. "Trust me, I know what it's like."

"You've had your appendix taken out?" Ryder asked and Joe nodded.

"Yeah, I was twelve and trust me, I was a lot more scared than you are." Joe told him and Ryder scoffed, he tried to act like he wasn't scared, but that was pointless. "Really? You think you could pull one of those things off?"

"It was worth a shot." Ryder said. "You sure? I'm going to be okay?" Ryder asked, he was really worried.

"Yes. And we're all going to be here when you wake up. Me, your aunt, and Lennox will be here." Joe told him and Ryder grinned.

"I'm scared, Joe." Ryder said, he wanted to cry, but he didn't want in front of Joe. Men don't cry, and Ryder fought to hold the tears back.

"I know." Joe said, he could tell that Ryder was keeping the tears in his eyes from falling. "You know men cry too, right? It's alright."

A few tears managed to escape Ryder's eyes as Joe said those last few words. Ryder's hands began to shake, it was extremely nervous and they didn't even come back for him yet. "Hey, it's okay." Joe said and hugged Ryder.

"You're going to be alright. Nothing bad is going to happen." Joe said and Ryder looked at him and sniffled, stopping himself from crying anymore. "Don't cry, alright. Nothing to worry about." He said and Ryder grinned.

"Ryder." Someone said and they turned to see one of Ryder's doctors from before. "It's time." He said and Ryder looked at Joe again. Joe smiled and took his hand and gave him a quick encouraging squeeze. Ryder smiled back and then turned back to the doctor.

They got Ryder into a wheelchair and then he was being wheeled away to be prepped for the surgery and then operated on. He was going to be okay, Joe knew that. He was going to make sure he had the best surgeons to take care of him.

* * *

**Glad I got this done! I meant to update a while ago, but Friday I was too exhausted and I almost didn't update tonight, but I did. (Don't worry, this is NOT the last chapter!) :)**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this a lot! I will put some Joe and Mel in next chapter and then some more Joe and Ryder! :D**

**Please give me more feedback, it makes me update faster and it gives me motivation! :D**

**Please REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Joe went back down to reception where he didn't just find Lennox, he also found Mel there. She probably had just gotten there, but who knew. Ryder had just gotten take to surgery and they knew it was going to be a while.

"Hey, where's Ryder? Is he okay?" Mel asked Joe as he walked closer to her.

"He's fine. He's with the doctors now, being taken up to surgery." Joe told her. "He does have appendicitis, but the doctors said that he is going to be fine."

"So he's okay?" Mel and Lennox asked in unison.

"Yes, he was little—okay, he was very nervous. But don't worry, he's going to be just fine. The surgery will take an hour at the most and I have the best surgeons working on him." Joe said.

"How did you pull all that off, Longo?" Mel asked.

"Don't you know Joe always gets his way?" Lennox said and Joe smiled and nodded. Mel rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so basically demanded that?"

"Yeah. That's why it took me so long to get down here. I mean, if they just agreed with me from the beginning, then it would've been easier." Joe said as both he and Mel sat down next to Lennox.

"So what's going to happen after the surgery?" Mel asked.

"He's going to be in the hospital for a few days and when he wakes up he will be in some pain. We'll just have to see how it goes." Joe said and Mel nodded. This wasn't exactly how she pictured her Saturday night, but none of them did in the least.

"Well, I'm going to go to the café and see if there is anything edible there for me to bring back." Lennox said and left both Joe and Mel alone.

"Are you okay?" Joe asked, once Lennox was gone.

"Yeah, I'm just glad Ryder is okay. Lennox's call nearly gave me a heart attack." Mel replied.

"Sorry, about ruining your date with Austin. I know how much you were looking forward to it." Joe said and couldn't help himself from saying the next set of words. "Did you know he was going to propose?"

"You knew?"

"Yeah, Lennox told me. She was rushing me out the door to stop it, but I saw Ryder and he was in so much pain—and well, I couldn't think about anything else." Joe said. "Lennox wanted me to forget about it, but I couldn't."

"You care for him don't you?" Mel questioned and Joe smiled. He hasn't ever said anything about this, but he really did love those kids. Most nannies don't love or even like the kids they look after, but luckily Joe wasn't a typical nanny. He really liked those kids. Lennox and Ryder were very special to him.

"Yeah, but don't just him. Lennox and Ryder. I mean, Lennox is like an amazing daughter. She trusts me and asks me for advice and we have a good relationship." Joe said, talking about Lennox. Too bad she wasn't there to hear it.

"And Ryder, he is like a son to me. He opens up to me and whenever he needs help, he doesn't hesitate to ask for it. And since his father isn't around, I guess he needs that someone in his life." Joe said and Mel was smiling. "And I care of you too Mel."

"Me?" She questioned.

"Yeah. I mean, we have our differences. A lot of them." Mel nodded, it was true that they had a lot of differences, but people always said that opposites attract. "But you're a special kind of woman and any guy would be lucky to be with you. You're pretty, smart, funny, and you love to have fun. Austin doesn't know how lucky he is to have you."

"I'm sure he does now, because I said 'no'." Mel said and Joe arched his eyebrow in confusion. "He proposed as I was trying to leave the restaurant, but I said 'no'." She explained, but he didn't understand why.

"I understood what you meant, but why would you reject him? I thought he was the perfect guy for you." Joe questioned and true, Mel thought he was, but she was wrong and she now knew that. And she knew that there was a special guy for.

"I thought so too, but he didn't care of Ryder being in the hospital, he wanted me to stay for dessert and finish the date. And he doesn't really want to have kids with me, he just wants to be with me. If we had kids, I don't think he would want any part in their lives." Mel said and Joe nodded, that sounded about right.

"So, I guess you're single again?" Joe asked and then they were looking each other in the eyes, trying not to do something stupid; just yet.

"Maybe. But there is this one guy I think might be a good match for me." Mel said.

"And who would that guy be?" Joe asked, but he knew who she was talking about and failed, trying to hold back a smile. They started to lean in for a kiss, but then Lennox walked in on them and they pulled back, sighing awkwardly.

* * *

About an hour later, a doctor came down to great Mel, Joe, and Lennox. It was the doctor that took care of Ryder from the moment they first arrived in the hospital. Joe hoped to god that Ryder was okay. "Are the three of here for Ryder Scanlon?" The doctor asked and the three of them nodded.

"My name is Mel Burke. I am his legal guardian and aunt. This is Joe Longo, who I think you have met. And my niece and his sister, Lennox Scanlon." Mel said, saying who they all were.

"Okay, I was one of the attendings operating on your nephew." The doctor said.

"Is he okay?" Mel asked, worried that something had gone wrong.

"The surgery went perfectly. Ryder is doing great, he is upstairs resting right now." He said and they all sighed and smiled in relief that he was okay. "Anyway, we're going to keep him for a few days, but other than he should be fine."

"Thank goodness." Mel praised and hugged Joe.

"He's awake now and is actually asking for the both of you right now." The doctor told both Mel and Joe and they nodded. "He is in room 106 and he will be in a lot of pain, just letting you know." They nodded and the two of them started heading for Ryder's room, while Lennox decided to stay in the waiting area.

Once they found Ryder's room, Mel and Joe peered into the room and saw Ryder laying in bed, his eyes were open, which meant he was awake. The two of them walked into the room, with smiles. He smiled once he saw them.

"Hey Ryder, how are you doing?" Mel asked, sitting down on the chair next to Ryder's bed.

"Well I'm alive, so pretty good." Ryder said and both adults smiled. "So when can I go home?"

"In a few days. They said the surgery went great and they just want to look after you for a few days, alright?" Joe said and Ryder nodded. "Are you in any pain?"

"Not right—yes. God, that hurts." Ryder hissed, he moved a little bit and felt a shock of pain go through his body.

"I know, but try not to move." Joe said.

"Can I get something for the pain?" Ryder asked, it was starting to hurt a little more, but not as much as when he still had his appendix in him.

"I'll go find a nurse." Mel said and left the room.

"I told you were going to be fine." Joe said and Ryder scoffed.

"I am still in pain." Ryder pointed out and Joe hid a chuckle that threatened to escape, he's had his appendix out and he knows there is a big difference between the appendix pain and the after surgery pain.

"Come on, it's not as bad as before they took it out." Joe said and Ryder rolled his eyes because he knew Joe was right. But it still hurt. "But anyway, I told there wasn't anything to be afraid of."

Ryder smiled and Joe smiled. "Thanks for being there, Joe." Ryder said and Joe hugged Ryder. He didn't want to do it too hard because of the pain he was in and the fact he was cut open not too long ago. Ryder need that. He was glad he had someone like Joe in his life along with his aunt Mel.

* * *

**And that's it! I hope you guys enjoyed the story! And I thought you guys would love a Joe/ Mel scene as well as a final Joe/ Ryder scene :D**

**Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing and loving this story! It was so much fun to write! I will hopefully write another one soon :D**

**I'd like to give a special thanks to**

_**RosslynchR5loverforever**_

_**ladyschrei**_

_**guest1**_

_**guest2**_

_**Clearlypurple**_

_**BellaItaliana93**_

_**Stacey**_

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing! Glad you loved ths story! :D**

**I will probably write another Ryder/ Joe story soon and as well as a Mel/ Joe story! Thank you guys so much for the support and love! It was fun writing this!**

**Thank you! **


End file.
